Mirrored Perceptions
by chaosmoon75
Summary: What would happen if two people that feel as if they were born into the wrong universe suddenly find out that they are both part of something much bigger? Their beliefs are tested as they are given the chance to see if they are correct. The age-old question of whether the grass is really greener on the other side will be put to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing within the Final Fantasy VII Compilation and that will, unfortunately, remain true throughout the remainder of this story. I am only playing with the characters for fun, so please enjoy.

**A/N: **So this is the last of the new stories that has been plaguing my mind. I will probably end up focusing on whichever one has taken up most of my brain space at any given moment, but expect regular-ish updates on all of them. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

The Soldier floor was quieter than usual. The only thing that interrupted the silence was the occasional sound of a hammer, a saw, or some other implement that the workers were using to repair the damages to the hallway. The Soldiers that were seen running errands were oddly silent and some could be seen sending furtive glances to one of the doors as they passed by it. When that door opened and Genesis emerged, it seemed as if every Soldier on the floor suddenly disappeared.

If Genesis noted that fact, it didn't seem to faze him. The scowl never left his face as he headed toward the elevator. He had finally been called up to Lazard's office for the incident that had happened that morning and that fact had done nothing to improve his mood.

When he drew even with the repairs being done from his fit that morning, several things happened in a chain reaction that none of them would be able to accurately describe afterward. It started when one of the workers accidentally looked up just in time to catch the Commander's gaze. At the sight of Genesis' scowl, the man nearly wet himself. He managed to control that reaction, but he lost his grip on his hammer and it fell, almost hitting Genesis on the foot.

That would not have hurt him if it had connected, but in his current mood, the fact that the worker had been so careless had a fireball instantly in his hand. By that point, several of the workers had stopped what they were doing and were staring at the fuming man and the fire with apprehensive looks. None of them noticed the fact that Charle, the secretary for all three of the Firsts, was headed toward them from the opposite end of the hallway. She was looking down at a folder in her hands and didn't see the volatile situation in front of her.

It wasn't even a few seconds after the fire appeared that Genesis took a menacing step forward and caused several of the men to scurry backwards. One of them bumped against the scaffolding they were using to repair the ceiling and caused it to start to topple with the man that had been on top of it. Everyone's gazes were drawn by a feminine scream right before the scaffolding crashed down.

Even Genesis felt slightly remorseful when he noticed that it had fallen on top of Charle. He didn't know her well, as she was still new, but she was a woman, and he knew it was his actions that had caused her predicament. He completely ignored the man that was trying to get up after the fall and immediately started moving the broken boards aside. When he uncovered the woman, he grimaced at the sight of the blood streaking across her face from a cut near her hairline. It looked as if one of the boards had caught her there. She was unconscious.

He was still wearing a glare as he finished clearing the debris off her and picked her up. His scowl was now mostly because he felt a little remorse for causing the accident in the first place, but none of the men knew that and had no desire to confront him as he started carrying the woman away. He would never admit that he had been in the wrong anyway. The clicking of his boots on the floor as he walked away was the only sound in the hallway until after he was gone.

* * *

Cheryl had missed her bus that morning and was consequently running down the sidewalk to make it to her job on time. Anyone that saw her was amazed at how deftly she somehow managed to wind through the crowd of people on the sidewalk. Any that she passed gave her a dirty look before they continued on their way. It was obviously not the first time she had to do something similar.

It wasn't that she made a habit of being late, but she was still new to the city and had yet to become accustomed to not having her own car to get her where she needed to be. She had given it up when she moved since she had better options in the city.

She was muttering under her breath while she ran, or would have been if she had breath to speak with. Still her mouth was moving as she mentally sent out curses to the bus she had barely missed. She was so concentrated on the people she was trying to weave through that she never noticed the fact that a pot had fallen from a window nearby. None of the people near her noticed either until the sound of it crashing into the canopy above them caught their attention. Cheryl happened to be right in the middle of it when it came crashing down. Most of the people under it had been able to jump out of the way, but there were several that hadn't been as lucky. Cheryl was one of those. The last thing to race through her thoughts before she was knocked unconscious was a lament that she would be really, really late.

* * *

Charle woke with a groan and tried to sit up. The action made her head spin and she felt slightly nauseous. She quit thinking about it when a strange girl suddenly wrapped her in a hug. "Oh, thank god you're awake! I was so worried. There were five people caught by that falling canopy, but you were in the worst spot. You are the only one they ended up hospitalizing. I'm so glad you woke up though."

Charle was trying to remember how she managed to wind up in the hospital and what was going on. She vaguely recalled bringing the morning reports up to General Sephiroth when she ran into something. She suddenly remembered the scaffolding falling on her and pushed back from the girl. She looked around with a frown. The room she was in was nondescript, so it could have been an infirmary room, but that didn't explain the strange girl, or what she had been going on about. Charle gently took the girl's hands off her shoulders before she spoke up. "I apologize, but it seems you may have mistaken me for someone else. I don't know you. I did have an accident where something fell on me, but I don't believe any others were caught in it, unless one of the workers was hit as well."

The girl gave her a horrified look. "Cheryl, you're scaring me. What do you mean you don't know me?"

Charle gave the girl a confused look. I really do think you have the wrong person. My name is Charle. I have never seen you before."

Charle was surprised by the tears that suddenly sprang up in the girl's eyes, but she didn't get a chance to ask about it before the girl ran to the door and started yelling for help. It was only a few moments before a breathless nurse came running into the room. "What happened?" She stopped in shock at the sight of Charle sitting up before she turned a glare to the girl that had been calling for help. "You didn't have to panic the floor just because she woke up."

The girl had started crying in earnest by that point. Her words were broken by sobbing. "She might be awake, but she isn't alright. She doesn't even know me!"

At the girl's words, the nurse turned a concerned look to Charle. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and her voice was soft when she spoke. "I need to check a few things really quick and ask you some questions. Do you feel up to it?"

Charle frowned at her. "My head hurts slightly where the scaffolding fell on me, but otherwise I feel fine. What is going on here?"

The nurse's frown grew. "You were hit by a canopy, not scaffolding, but I can see where you might have thought that. You were brought in with several others that had been hit as well. Everyone was lucky that bruises and a couple of broken bones were the worst of it. Most of the rest have already gone home. We can discharge you as well once we make sure there are no complications."

Charle was still giving her a worried look, but she nodded. She was growing more confused by the minute, but she knew she wouldn't get answers by panicking. At her nod the nurse pulled up the pen and clicked a button. Charle was surprised to see it was a small light. She winced when the woman shined it in her eyes but did as she was told and followed it when she was asked to. The nurse then moved through several other tests, such as having her squeeze her fingers and push against her when she added pressure.

Once that was done the nurse stepped back and wrote several things down on a tablet before she turned back to Charle. "Well, all your physical tests are fine. You don't show any signs of complications. Can you tell me your name?"

Charle was still frowning when she answered. "Charle Valliere." She wanted to add more, but she didn't know where to start. Her worry and confusion grew when the nurse frowned and looked over to the girl that was still standing near the door.

When the nurse looked back, Charle could tell the woman was worried. "I'll have the doctor come and talk to you both. Stay here for now and we will get this figured out."

When the woman left, Charle turned a curious gaze to the girl that was staring at her. "Who exactly do you think I am?"

At her question the girl started crying again, but she still managed to answer. "You are my sister, Cheryl Villagran." She stepped forward and held out something that she had pulled out of her pocket.

Charle took it with a little trepidation, but her mind went into overdrive and off the deep end when she saw what she had been handed. She was looking at some sort of ID with her picture on it with the name the girl had just given her. She looked up with shock before she looked back down and closer to the picture. She noticed there were small differences that weren't noticeable at first glance, like the fact that the woman in the picture had piercings in her ears, but for the most part they could have been identical. She understood now why they thought she was someone else. She handed the card back and gave the girl a look that she hoped was comforting. "I can see why you thought I was the same person, but that isn't me. If you look closely you can see that I have never pierced my ears and my hair is a slightly different color. I'm sorry about the mix-up, but now that it's cleared, I'm sure you can find your sister."

The girl was not relieved by her reassurances. Instead she started crying again. Charle was shocked when the girl threw her arms around her and squeezed. She tried to push back, but she couldn't dislodge her. She was saved when the nurse walked back into the room with a tall male in tow. It was the male that spoke. "Hello, I'm Dr. Henderson. Miss Villagran, would you please let go for now. If your sister has lost her memories your invasion of her personal space will only traumatize her."

The girl pulled back with a sob but moved to the other side of the room at the doctor's request. When he turned back to her, she spoke before he could. "I believe there has been some sort of misunderstanding. She showed me the ID of the woman you think I am, but as I was telling her, if you look closely you see there are differences. I am not the woman you claim I am."

The doctor's look turned grim. She could tell that he was trying to be as gentle as possible when he spoke. "Ms. Villagran, I know this may be hard for you to come to grips with, but there has been no mistake. There are many ways for us to identify a person, and the ID you carried was only one of them. Your medical records are irrefutable though. I understand this will be hard for you to accept since you cannot seem to remember, but please stay calm. We are here to do everything we can to help you get back to normal."

Charle had managed to keep her panic at bay up to that point. She had worked hard to convince herself that this was all some sort of strange coincidence that left her somewhere she didn't know surrounded by strangers. With the doctor's words beating into her brain, her panic finally broke free and she couldn't stop her shaking. Her voice was barely audible above the sobs she was trying not to let out. "That's impossible. I know who I am and that is not me. I am Charle Valliere."

* * *

Cheryl woke and blinked her eyes several times. The room she was in was darkened and she was slightly disoriented. The few things that she could see reminded her of a hospital room. With that realization she remembered the fact that she had been caught in a freak accident with a canopy. She sat up and tried to get out of bed but had to sit back quickly. Her head started spinning as soon as she was upright. She noticed it was also pounding near the front. She reached up and quickly pulled her hand away when her fingers touched a bandage on her forehead.

She briefly wondered how long she had been unconscious. It couldn't have been too long, since she knew her sister would have been there within a half hour of finding out. There was no way she wouldn't be on site already if it had been longer than an hour. While those thoughts were going through her head she had managed to finally stand while supporting herself with the bed rail. She stood still long enough for her head to cooperate before she headed to the door.

When she opened it, she was shocked to find several large men in strange burgundy or blue uniforms. She couldn't recall ever seeing anything like them, but they could be hospital security. She tried to convince herself of that at least. Even though the logical side of her brain was screaming that no hospital would ever need that much security. Not to mention they were all busy doing various tasks, instead of standing on guard. There was even one that looked to be having an exam.

She was pulled from her thoughts when a woman in a white smock noticed her and came over with a smile. "I'm glad to see you up. That was a nasty bump to the head. How are you feeling?"

Cheryl had to clear her throat before she could speak. "A little dizzy and I have a killer headache, but otherwise I'm fine. Were any of the others severely injured?"

The woman patted her on the arm before she turned her and helped her back into the room. "The worker that was on the scaffolding had a twisted ankle and some bruises, but otherwise he was fine. No one else was caught in it luckily."

Cheryl allowed herself to be led back to the bed, but once she was seated, she gave the woman a confused look. "I was certain that there were at least six other people that didn't make it out from under that canopy when it fell, but I guess if it was just one then they got lucky." She paused to swallow her slight nausea. The spinning of her head was doing a number on her stomach. When she got it under control another thought struck her. "Oh man, my boss is going to be so pissed. Do you know where my phone is? If my sister isn't here, then I need to call in and let them know I won't be in until later."

The woman gave her a curious look. "It was Commander Rhapsodos that brought you in, so you don't need to worry about letting them know. I am sure that Commander Hewley and the General will understand that this was nothing you did wrong."

Cheryl froze at those words. She knew those names, but they made absolutely no sense in the current situation. She tried to keep calm as she looked the woman straight in the eyes. "Did you say Commander Rhapsodos brought me in?"

The woman gave her a sympathetic look and lowered her voice before she spoke. "I know he can be pretty intimidating, and he was angry when he brought you in, but I think part of it was him feeling guilty. I know he would never admit it, but don't let it get to you. If you can stick it out, I'm sure it will get better."

Cheryl's eyes only got wider as the woman continued to speak. She had hoped it was a joke, but the woman's sympathy was sincere. She had no idea what twilight zone she suddenly found herself in, but she did know she needed to get out. She just wished she could get her head to stop spinning so she could make a run for it. She doubted she would get far if she couldn't stay on her feet.

Her growing panic was brought to a screeching halt when a man walked into the room. He was incredibly tall, but more than that, she recognized him, or at least who he was supposed to be. She was speaking before she even realized the thought had formed. "Genesis Rhapsodos. Holy Mary mother of god. This can't be real."

The man gave her a charming smile as he walked to the bedside. "Miss Valliere, I am glad to see you awake. I must apologize for getting you caught up in that whole mess this morning. It was unfortunate, but I am sure Rayleigh will be more than capable of getting you back on your feet and back to work in no time."

Cheryl was still trying to process his whole speech when part of it snagged her attention finally. "Did you call me Miss Valliere?"

His brow drew down into a partial scowl, but he was still polite when he answered. "Of course. You may not have been with us for long, but I have no problems remembering names."

She tried to shake her head to negate his words, but that caused her head to start spinning worse. She still managed to speak. "No, my name is Cheryl Villagran."

At that point, the other two people in the room shared a confused look. It was the woman that spoke. "I would like to ask you a few questions please. I want to verify everything is actually okay."

Cheryl was beyond confused but she gave the woman a nod. "Can you tell me when you started as a secretary here?"

"I don't work at a hospital. I have been a secretary at Prompton Software for nearly a month."

Cheryl felt her panic start to rise again as they gave each other looks. The woman's gaze was worried when she spoke. "I know this is going to be hard for you to understand, but it seems as though the hit you took has scrambled your memories. Your real name is Charle Valliere and you came to work for Shinra a few weeks ago."

Cheryl started breathing fast and the woman instantly moved to support her. "It'll be alright. Take some deep breaths and calm down. I will be here to help as much as possible. Since you were injured on the job, we will take care of everything. For now, why don't you rest and we can discuss everything later.

Cheryl knew she needed to calm down, so she could deal with whatever was going on, but focusing on her breathing was the best that she could do. She was so focused that she didn't see the woman leave. She only noticed when Rayleigh returned with a syringe in hand. Her panic instantly threw her into fight or flight mode, and she was on her feet. She didn't get far as her body betrayed her and she started to fall. The man caught her before she could hit the floor. Cheryl didn't notice the look they exchanged, but the man didn't let her go. Instead he gripped her arms to her side as the woman took advantage of the moment to inject her.

Cheryl's eyes widened and her panic set in full force. Once the injection was complete, the man loosened his hold and they both helped her back into the bed. By the time she was lying down, her head had started to spin in a completely different way. She felt drunk and she could barely keep her eyes opened. She did notice the woman's sympathetic gaze, but she barely heard her speak. "I apologize for that, but we need to keep you still until we can figure out how to help you. Don't worry. We will do everything we can to get you back on your feet quickly." That was the last thing Cheryl heard before she was consumed by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took Charle nearly half an hour to calm down enough for the nurse that had been helping her to talk to her clearly. The doctor had asked the younger woman to leave for the moment and Charle couldn't say she was sorry. She felt a little guilty, but the girl's presence made her uncomfortable. She realized the woman who was supposed to be her sister had a valid reason for the way she felt, but she couldn't bring herself to worry about more than her own odd circumstances.

Once she calmed a little the nurse gave her something to help with the pain in her head. It also helped to calm her some, but it had a side effect of making her sleepy as well. It wasn't long until she let go and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Cheryl woke with a start. Her mind was instantly filled with the strange circumstances that led to her being jabbed with a needle. She shuddered at the memory, but it didn't last long. As she stood, she realized that she was surrounded by walls of light green that seemed to be moving. She took a few steps towards one of them, but her attention was grabbed when she heard a groan. She whipped around to find another woman lying on the floor. She didn't get a chance to go help her before the woman sat up. When she caught sight of the woman's face, she found she couldn't have moved if she had to. It was like looking in a slightly twisted mirror.

When the woman finally caught sight of her, her eyes widened as well. Suddenly Cheryl had a realization. She moved to help the woman to her feet, but as soon as she was standing, Cheryl asked her question. "Are you Charle Valliere?"

The other woman widened her eyes further at the question, but she could see understanding spark as well. Her suspicion was confirmed when the woman spoke. "Y-yes. Are you Cheryl Villagran?"

Cheryl felt her brows draw down, but she tried to keep from scowling. "Yes. Do you know what is going on?"

The woman gave her a shake of her head but neither of them were able to say anything else as two voices speaking together drew both of their attention. "We are glad you were able to make it."

Both women turned to the sound of the voices and were shocked at the sight of two beings that looked like women. One was tall and blonde wearing full armor and armed to the teeth with larger than life weapons. The other was just as large, but she was wearing a diaphanous dress that flowed in a nonexistent wind. Her long green hair trailed down and nearly covered her body.

Cheryl gasped as she recognized the one in armor. At her realization she had a sneaking suspicion who the other woman was as well, but she didn't ask. She hoped they were about to find out what was going on. They didn't have to wait long before the two goddesses spoke again. "We had planned to bring you here first, but unfortunately we were unable to. We see you have both already figured out that you have switched places. We are sure you have many questions, but our time here is limited. Let us explain and if there is time, we will answer as much as possible."

Cheryl wanted to speak up, and she could feel the woman beside her tense as well, but neither of them got the chance to speak before the goddesses spoke again. "Although one of you is from Earth and the other from Gaia, you are connected. Both those names are only a small part of a large whole. There are many more planets that occupy the same place in space. Some are similar like yours, others are so different you would never recognize them. It makes no difference, as they are all part of the whole. There are a few souls that are also part of a bigger whole. Both of you are only part of a soul that spans the entirety of the universes. For that reason, you were allowed a glimpse into each other's lives. You have both believed for most of your lives that you were born into the wrong life. You may be right, or you may not, but you now both have the chance to test that theory. You will be given one year. At the end of that year, you will be asked if you think the changes are for good or ill. You both must agree, or your lives will revert."

Neither woman could find words for several moments. They both thought they might have been dreaming, if it weren't for the fact that they had both already experienced the change first hand. It still seemed unreal. Cheryl was the first to find her voice since the fact that she knew some of the history of the world she had been placed in. She wondered if it was the same for the other woman as well. "While I won't deny that I felt I was born in the wrong place, I never thought I would be sent to Gaia. Is what I know true? If that's the case, how did Square find out about their lives in the first place? This… this is hard to swallow."

At her question the goddess that Cheryl had dubbed Gaea stepped forward. She tried not to flinch when the large female placed a hand on her head. "Child, surely you must have thought that certain stories you have seen ring some sort of recognition in your heart. As a partial soul, you have the ability to see when one of the other universes bleeds through into your own. It is not uncommon for the lives in one to seep into the minds in another. While your own story is not known on Gaia, there are others that would be familiar with you. We cannot say if your presence will change the tales you know or not. Your future is not set."

Charle had been paying close attention to the woman that had her face and the way she interacted with the beings she could only dub as deities. It almost seemed as if the woman was familiar with them both, but what really threw her for a loop was the fact that, if she understood their conversation correctly, that her life was already known to them. She couldn't keep quiet at the thought. "Are you all saying you know how my life is supposed to play out? That makes this whole thing seem even stranger!"

Cheryl looked at Charle with a conflicted look, but it was her that spoke. "I never saw anyone in those stories that looked even close to me, so no. I just know what could possibly happen with some of the ones that you must work for… or I guess that I work for now." At her own words, her eyes widened further. "Oh god! Does that mean I work for Genesis now?"

Charle couldn't understand the note of fear in the other woman's voice. She knew Commander Rhapsodos had a reputation for a temper, and even though some of the previous secretaries had noted that fact as the reason they left, he had shown her nothing but kindness. None of what she heard would account for the look of panic on the other woman's face. "Commander Rhapsodos isn't as bad as some people make him out to be. As long as you don't mess up, he is a gentleman."

Cheryl snorted. "I'm sure he is. I'm not worried about how he is now anyway. He's still with Shinra, so the bad stuff must not have happened yet."

Charle was even more confused than she had been. Her next question was cut short when the goddess in armor joined them. "Your time here draws to an end. Do you both understand the chance you have been given?"

Charle felt like she was still floundering, but the other woman nodded her head, even if it seemed reluctantly. The goddesses both started to draw away, but she spoke before they could be dismissed. "What am I supposed to do? I understand why you have given us this chance, but I have no idea how I am to proceed!"

At her words, the goddess in armor gave her a soft look. "Child, follow your heart. If you choose to move forward, you have the opportunity to find all you have wanted. It is your life, at least for the next year. Choose to live it well."

That didn't nearly work to answer her question, but it looked like it was the only answer she was going to get. The walls of the room they were in started to move and fade into greenish wisps. The goddesses were fading away with them, as was the woman next to her. She still had so many questions to ask. Her attention was drawn back to the woman next to her as she called out. "Tell my sister I love her!" That was the last thing she heard before she was pulled into the blackness.

* * *

Charle woke and sat straight up. It took her a few moments to clear her head and look around. She almost felt like crying when she recognized the room as the one she had been in before she fell asleep. It hadn't been a dream after all. Everything that had just happened flooded her brain as well. She realized that if she could be here, then it was likely that wasn't a dream either. She managed to hold down her panic, but just barely. As she started to stand, she remembered the last words of the other woman that had her face and felt her heart clench a little. Even if the woman had felt that she was also born into the wrong world, it was clear she cared for the girl that had been here earlier.

She wasn't sure how to feel about it all. If the goddesses had not been lying, then she had a year in this world, where she would have a family, even if it was just a sister. The thought of that had her feeling conflicted. A family was one of the things she had always wished for as an orphan in the slums, but could she really manage to find a place with a family she didn't know?

Her thinking was interrupted when the nurse from before poked her head into the door. "You're up! Well, you didn't sleep long, but since you're awake, we have a gentleman in the waiting room that would like to see you. Visitors are allowed, but with… well, I thought I'd ask you if you want to see him first. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Charle took a few moments to think about it. If she was going to live this life, if she had any chance of truly deciding which life was best for her, then she couldn't keep hiding from it. She nodded to herself before she turned to the nurse. "I can't say that I will know him, but I will see him. Does he know that already?"

The other woman gave her a sympathetic look. "We will warn him before he comes in. I'll give you a few minutes to freshen up if you'd like. There is a bathroom behind that door."

Charle gave her a thankful nod. Once the nurse was gone, she did go to at least splash some water on her face. She could feel the tightness in her cheeks from her earlier tears. It wasn't until after she dried her face that she faced the mirror and froze. The face that was looking back at her was that of the woman she had met in her dreams. It was at that point that it all became real for her. She really had swapped places with the other woman. The realization had her knees weakening, but she quickly pushed away the feeling. Her decision had already been made and she didn't plan on going back on it.

She quickly ran her hands through her hair to help with the tangles from sleeping. She winced when she brushed against the knot on her head, but it didn't take her long to finish. She looked over her face once again. It was eerie that it was both familiar and not, but she shook the thought off. She was going to have to get used to it.

Once she felt she was presentable, she walked back and sat on the edge of the bed. She only had to wait for a couple of minutes before the nurse led in a man that was just slightly shorter than the doctor had been. He was still tall, and she was surprised by how handsome he was. She immediately felt her cheeks heat as she wondered what their relationship was that he would want to see her in the hospital.

She didn't have to wonder for long. As soon as the man laid eyes on her, he was by her side and wrapping her in a hug that was just short of crushing. She was so shocked she didn't know what to do at first. Finally, the man moved back just far enough to press a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes were so wide at his action that she was sure they couldn't get any larger. She almost pushed him away, but he noticed her look and stepped back.

She felt sorry for him. She could see the anguish in his eyes when he finally spoke. "I came as soon as I heard. Brianna didn't let me know, I had to find out when I went by your office and they said you had been hospitalized." He looked like he wanted to hug her again, but she leaned back, and he got the point, even if his eyes filled further with pain. She hadn't been as prepared for this as she thought she would be.

She finally found her voice. "I thought… did they not tell you that I don't remember anything?"

Her words seemed to crush the last of his hope and she was shocked to see a slight shimmering of tears in his eyes. "They did, but I had hoped that you would at least remember me. We were supposed to be married."

Her breath froze at his words. They were the last thing she had expected to hear. She could feel a slight panic building, but they were interrupted before it ran away with her. "You are _not _her fiancé. You don't get to come back and sweep in when she is vulnerable! Don't forget that you were the one that left her! You shouldn't even be here, jerk!"

Charle was even more confused than she had been. She was beginning to wonder if she had been thrown into the wrong world. Luckily the nurse had followed the woman that was her sister. She gave both visitors a glare. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. If Ms. Villagran is going to recover, stress is the last thing she needs. You can leave now."

Charle was thankful for the woman's intervention, but she suddenly remembered her counterpart's words again and called out before the nurse forced both people to leave. "Wait!" They all turned to her and both the man that claimed to be her fiancé and the woman that claimed to be her sister gave her hopeful looks. She had to look away from them as she spoke to the nurse. "Would it be alright if my… my sister stayed for a few minutes at least?"

They all gave her shocked looks and she could hear the younger woman start to cry again. She continued to ignore it as the nurse gave her a questioning look. "Are you sure? Visiting hours don't end for another hour, but I want you to rest. Can you?"

Charle dared to glance at the crying woman and her heart twisted. She finally gave the nurse a nod. "I may not remember everything, but I think it might help if we speak. Is that okay?"

The nurse gave her a smile and a nod. "I'll let you know when visiting hours are over."

The man gave her a complicated look as he allowed the nurse to lead him out, but he didn't say anything. Once they were gone, Charle looked at the younger woman and realized that she shouldn't have been so shocked that they were supposed to be related. There was a very obvious likeness between them. The girl hadn't said anything, but she was giving her a hopeful look. Charle knew this whole thing had to be hard on her. She finally patted the bed next to her. "Would you please tell me about our life? Maybe it will help." She knew it wouldn't bring back memories, as they were never hers to begin with, but it was a good place to start getting to know her new life. She almost started crying as well when the girl gave her a bright smile and launched into tales of how they grew up together.

* * *

When Cheryl woke, she found that she had been strapped down to the bed. The thought made her panic slightly, especially as she now knew she really was on Gaia, but it didn't last long. She had barely opened her eyes before the woman, Rayleigh, made her way into the room. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

She really tried to keep her voice even as she responded, but she knew it came out harsher than she meant to due to her predicament. "I would feel much better if I weren't strapped down."

Rayleigh had the grace to look slightly abashed. "I apologize for that. We only wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself. You did try to run earlier, and you are in no shape for that. I know this must all be confusing, but we only want to help."

Cheryl tried to stay calm. "I can understand that. If I promise not to try to leave the room for now, could we please get me out of these?"

Rayleigh looked her in the eye for several moments before she finally nodded. "It looks like you are much calmer now. Do you remember anything?"

Thankfully the woman didn't wait for an answer before she started undoing the straps. The action served to allow Cheryl to finally calm. Once she was seated, she gave the other woman a shake of her head. "No, but I realize I'm going to need help. I apologize for panicking earlier. This is all weird for me." She gestured at the room around her, but the woman realized she meant the whole circumstances.

"I understand. Memory loss can be traumatic for those that have to deal with it." Rayleigh paused at that point and gave her a helpless look. "Normally I would ask if there was anyone that could come and help you, but in these circumstances that isn't possible."

Her words made Cheryl think of something. "Do I not have any family listed in my paperwork?"

For a split second she thought she saw a pained look in Rayleigh's eyes, but the woman covered it quickly. Her words were still careful, like she didn't want to cause more alarm. "We did check your records, but there is no history. The few records we do have said you were an orphan. I don't know if you put that in on purpose or if you don't have a family, but we cannot find anyone until you remember."

Cheryl wasn't sure how to feel about that. Her own sister was the only family she claimed, but not having any family at all was something she had never expected. She realized she had no one to go home with, or to help her start over and she felt panic start to creep in again. She managed to control it well enough that it didn't seep into her voice. "What does that mean for me? Where will I go?"

Rayleigh must have been relieved at her response as she finally smiled again. "That is something you won't have to worry about. You can stay here for now, until you feel up to going back to your own apartment. The Firsts don't expect you back to work right away."

At that reminder, Cheryl wondered how she would handle meeting them all for the first time. If her counterpart had been working with them for some time now, then she knew her persona was already established, but that didn't mean she wouldn't say something stupid. She would have to watch herself. It also brought up another thought. "I am their secretary? That is what you said before, right?"

Rayleigh gave her a nod. "Yes, and that job is still yours. Commander Rhapsodos did express his desire for you to return quickly, but for now, you should focus on getting better."

She wasn't sure if that made her feel better or not, but it did cause her to have another question. "If… if I can't get my memories back, will I still have a job?" The last thing she wanted to face was a life in the slums because she couldn't keep her job. The thought of facing the three that were supposed to destroy the world was a distant second to her fear of that thought.

Luckily, Rayleigh knew just what to say. "As long as you are in good condition, I don't see any reason why you can't go back to your position. You are fairly new, so if you have to relearn a few things it won't be that bad."

She felt slightly relieved at those words. They also reminded her that she had just started back home as well. Maybe that meant that her counterpart would be able to go back to work too. Not that she wouldn't have support if she couldn't. She didn't see Brianna letting her starve if she did lose the secretary position. It helped that they were in the city too. She should have plenty of opportunities.

She was drawn back to the moment when Rayleigh moved back toward the door. "Don't worry about any of that for now. You can try to remember things, but don't strain yourself. For now, rest. Before you know it, you'll be back on your feet." She still had a mind full of everything, but she managed to give the young doctor a nod as she closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been two days since 'the switch' happened. Cheryl had taken to calling it that after she finally wrapped her head around the fact that it wasn't all a bad dream. Now that she had gotten used to the idea, she realized she was going to go stir crazy if she didn't get out of the hospital ward. She resolved to talk to Rayleigh as soon as the woman came in.

Luckily, she didn't have long to wait. The young doctor was in for her morning rounds about thirty minutes later. She gave Cheryl a smile when she saw she was up and walking around. "You're up! How do you feel?"

Cheryl smiled back. She was grateful for the positive attitude the young doctor kept up. It made things easier at the beginning. "Doing well enough that I think I might go crazy if I can't at least try to get back to my normal life."

Rayleigh's smile faltered a little. "Do you remember anything?"

Cheryl frowned as she shook her head. "No, but my head no longer hurts. I don't see any reason why I can't at least try. Staying here longer won't do anything more for me."

Rayleigh hummed to herself while she pointed at the bed. "Have a seat. Let me make sure I don't see anything. If it all checks out okay, I will get your release papers."

Cheryl nodded as she took a seat. The exam was basic; mostly checking her eye dilation and other reflexes. Once she was done, Rayleigh stepped back and nodded. "Everything looks good. You're welcome to stay for a little longer of course, but if you feel up to getting back to things, I see no reason to stop you. Your clothes should be in a bag under the bed. I'll be back shortly with all of your paperwork."

Cheryl gave her a nod as she walked out. Once the doctor closed the door, she immediately looked for her clothes and didn't waste any time in getting dressed. She took a last look around to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. It wasn't that she had anything else, but it was habit. Once she was satisfied, she took a seat on the edge of the bed to wait. It wasn't long until Rayleigh returned with a Soldier in tow. Cheryl raised a brow at the unknown man, but the doctor ignored her unspoken question and instead held out a clipboard.

"This is just an acknowledgement of what was done while you were here as well as the fact that you are aware of your options. There is also a form in there for you to sign stating you understand that due to the nature of your injury, Shinra will be covering your stay."

Cheryl barely skimmed it before she started to sign. She paused after the first letter and sighed. No matter what, she would need to remember that her name in this world was Charle. It was going to take some getting used to. She quickly finished signing her new name and handed the board back.

With the clipboard back in hand, Rayleigh nodded to the Soldier. "This is Soldier Second Class Atlag. He has been assigned to show you back to your apartment and then back to the building once you are ready to return this afternoon. Since you are checking out, the Firsts will expect you in the office by 13:00.

Cheryl took a deep breath at the news that she was going to be expected to head straight back to work. She only nodded though. It would probably be best anyway. Sitting in a strange apartment and doing nothing wouldn't be any better than sitting at the hospital. "Thank you. I appreciate all your help."

Rayleigh smiled and shook her hand. "It's my job. If you have any dizzy spells or headaches, please don't hesitate to come see me."

Cheryl gave her another nod and thanks as she followed the stoic Soldier out of the wing and to the elevators. Once they were on their way down, the man spoke for the first time. "Your keys and ID were kept in the office while you were hospitalized. I was asked to return them." He then held something out to her.

She took them with a raised brow. "Thank you. Do you have the directions? I still don't remember anything."

He nodded and looked forward again before he spoke. "Yes, I have been given the address. Since you are a Shinra employee, I was told that you recently moved into the apartments in Sector 5. It is not far from Sector 0. We should be able to walk there in twenty minutes."

Cheryl wasn't sure if he was taking his job that seriously, or if he was the shy type, but either way, she could tell he wasn't interested in conversation. She didn't push further as they made their way out. Luckily, it was a short walk, just like he said. She was thankful that there weren't many twists either. It would be simple enough to make her way back and forth.

When they got to her apartment, she stood nervously outside the door for a few moments. She had no idea what to expect and the though brought on a strange feeling. This would be her home for at least the next year, and yet it wasn't. She shivered before she finally opened the door.

She stopped just a few steps into the room. It was spartan. The area was completely open and there was just one door. The room was divided in half by different flooring to indicate which part was the kitchen and which was the living room, but there was very little there. A loveseat and a small coffee table were the only things in the room. She remembered that Charle had only recently moved in, but it looked like she was still trying to furnish the place. She finally moved to open the door to the back room and found a small bed with a generic armoire against the far wall and another door that she presumed went to the bathroom. The place was small to say the least, but it was mostly bare.

Cheryl suddenly remembered that she didn't have all day to look around. She poked her head back through the door and tried to smile. "Would you mind if I freshen up before we head back? I won't take long."

He gave her a nod before he moved to stand next to the door. She eyed his stiff posture for a moment before she shrugged and went to look through the rest of 'her' things. When she started going through the clothes, she was pleased to find that at least her counterpart dressed conservatively. There was a time and place to dress up but having a decent selection of things to wear to work was a plus.

She didn't take long to pick something out and lay it across the bed while she took a quick shower. She grimaced at the horrible water pressure, but at least she was clean. She worked as fast as she could to dry her hair and get dressed.

When she headed back out, she raised a brow at the fact that the Soldier was still in the same spot. When she emerged, he took a step forward. "Are you ready to return?"

"Sure." She managed to keep from shaking her head at his stiff attitude. Hopefully it wasn't because of something 'she' had done before.

When they made it back to the Soldier floor, he pointed her to the General's office and headed to do whatever else he was assigned. It wasn't until she was right outside the door that it struck her who she was about to be meeting. The thought that _the _Sephiroth was on the other side had her hands sweating. It wasn't like she didn't know that he hadn't always been a homicidal maniac, but still, she had to force herself to stop trembling before she could even properly grasp the doorknob. 'He's not insane, he's not insane, he's not insane.' She repeated the mantra in her head several times as she found the courage to knock.

When a smooth baritone answered she felt her knees weaken again but it only took her a moment to get them under control and open the door. When she stepped in, the man behind the desk gave her a small smile and stood. "Miss Valliere, I was told you would be coming back this afternoon. How do you feel?"

For several seconds Cheryl found that she couldn't speak. She had known to expect most of the males around her to be attractive. Unfortunately, she was finding that even though the images she could remember were stunning, they didn't come close to doing this man justice. He was so beautiful she swore she could see him glowing. That spell was broken when he spoke again. "Miss Valliere, is there something wrong?"

She shook her head and nearly grimaced as she noted the window behind the man was what gave him the ethereal look. She nearly laughed at herself but held it in and responded. "No sir, I apologize. In answer to your question, I feel fine. I am not certain if you received the report that I still don't remember anything though. I will promise that it will not be an issue for me to relearn everything quickly if you are willing to allow it."

He smiled that small smile again and gestured to the seat in front of his desk. "You don't need to worry about being fired for that. Why don't you have a seat and we can discuss what needs to be done."

She obliged and they quickly got into a conversation about what her duties would be and the best way for her to regain that knowledge quickly. They hadn't quite gone over everything when there was another knock. Cheryl stood when she saw it was Genesis. He hadn't come back to visit her after that first time, so she hadn't really gotten a good look at him. Now that he was in better lighting and not trying to pin her down, she could see that Sephiroth wasn't the only one that had been underestimated. Genesis had always been her favorite character and seeing him like this had the breath caught in her throat.

When he caught sight of her, he gave her a charming smile that nearly made her fall over before he spoke. "Ah, Miss Valliere, it's good to see you back. I had heard that you would be returning today. It's a good thing too, as the paperwork around here has suffered greatly with your absence."

Cheryl suddenly felt her palms start sweating again. Did he not know that she still didn't know anything? If he expected her to jump right back in, then there could be problems. Fortunately, she didn't have to ask as Sephiroth spoke up. "Genesis, she is back, but her memories have not returned. While I am certain it won't take her long to reintroduce herself to our processes; it will not happen overnight."

Genesis waved the statement away and gave her another smile. "I had already heard as much from Professor Rayleigh. I'm not concerned. It only took her two weeks to learn most of it before. I doubt it will take more than that now."

Cheryl wasn't quite sure what to make of his statements. It was obvious that he held her in some esteem if he was willing to talk up her abilities like he had. She had to fight a blush as she wondered what her counterpart had done to garner his positive attitude. Although, she had to admit she didn't really know much about him before he started to degrade, so maybe this was how he actually was with everyone. The thought didn't seem right though.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Sephiroth spoke up again. "Is your problem urgent? If not, I need to make arrangements to have Miss Valliere settled into her office and familiarized with her duties."

Cheryl was shocked when Genesis' smile widened, and he held out a folder she hadn't seen before. "This was why I am here. Why don't you read through it and we can discuss it once I have finished showing Miss Valliere around."

Sephiroth gave the man a curious look, but he didn't say anything as he took the folder. Instead he looked to Cheryl again. "I won't expect you to be up to par for a few weeks at least, so don't stress about things you can't remember. I only ask that you do your best."

She nodded to him before she turned to Genesis. She hoped her voice wasn't shaking too much. "Thank you for showing me around Commander."

He opened the door with a smirk and waved her through. "It is my pleasure. I am happy to see you back."

Cheryl wasn't sure what to make of him, but his oddity was the least of her worries unless he started showing signs of being weird. For now, she was content to let him give her the tour before showing her to the office she would be using. At least by the time they made it there, she was calmer.

* * *

The hospital had allowed Charle to go home after another day with the advice that she was to not stress. If her memories were to return, they would do it in their own time. She felt slightly bad at their instructions, because she knew they would never come back, since she never had them, but she nodded anyway.

Brianna, her 'sister', had taken her home to their tiny two-bedroom apartment. She was shocked that they lived together, but the younger girl seemed accustomed to it. The talk they had while she was still in the hospital had been a good one, but Charle had noticed the girl covered very little after her counterpart was sixteen. She had a sinking feeling that all was not well, but she hadn't pushed. It was now her third day on Earth, and she was getting a little bored. She had already received notice that even though she had just started, they would hold her position for six weeks. After that, the job would be reposted. It hadn't taken her long to decide to go back to work, or at least see if they would let her without 'her' memories.

When she told Brianna about her decision, the girl looked uncertain and started to object. Charle wasn't sure what the problem was, but she knew she couldn't stay in the dark if they had issues. She took the girl gently by the arm and led her to the sofa. When they sat down, she gave the girl a hard look. "I don't know what it is, but I know you are keeping things from me. Why do you not want me to go back to work?"

Brianna started to deny the accusation, but Charle gave her another stern look and the girl shook her head with a grimace. "You could always tell when I was lying. I guess some things never change."

Charle nearly smiled. She guessed that she and her counterpart had more in common than she originally thought. The thought was a brief one though as the girl started speaking again. "I was hoping that now that you have the chance for a new start, that you might just go ahead and go to school like you've wanted to. I know things would be tight for us, but you have put off your life for so long now."

Brianna turned but Charle could still see the tears in her eyes as she continued. "You've taken care of everyone but yourself. I… I know this might sound bad, but I was thinking that this might be a blessing in disguise. You would have the chance to just think about yourself for once."

Charle was stunned by what the girl said. None of what she had been told thus far had shown any indication of what the girl was saying. She really didn't have any way to verify it yet either, but she had a feeling this explanation was just the start. Her gaze softened as she tried to help the girl understand. "I appreciate that you care enough to want that for me, but I am an adult and I need to make decisions for myself. I can't do that well if I don't have all the information. Can you fill me in on what you were talking about? You didn't say any of this the other day."

Brianna was still grimacing when she wiped her eyes and gave a nod. "I'm not sure what to tell you exactly. Honestly, I didn't tell you everything, because… well, I was hoping that you wouldn't have to remember all the bad stuff. I was afraid that if I told you then it would be the catalyst for you to remember."

Charle found that she was amazed at how much the younger woman seemed to care. She gave her a smile in an attempt to ease her worry. "I understand what you mean, but I need to know. Would you please tell me?"

The girl nodded again. "It would take forever to tell you everything, but I can try to condense it. I can always add details if you want to know them."

Charle gave her a nod and the girl sighed before she began. "It started when you were fifteen. I was only 8, so I don't remember it all as well. You never liked to talk about it much, so I don't have a lot until I was older."

Charle nodded that she understood, and Brianna sighed again before she continued. "Dad left us when you were fifteen. I guess mom took it really hard and it wasn't long until she got sick. You used to tell me that it was her broken heart, but the doctors said it was chronic fatigue and stress. She ended up having a heart attack, but she was mostly bedridden for several years before it happened."

"You got a job as soon as you could, but mom refused to let you quit school. Even so, when you graduated you took a second job to make sure we had everything we needed. When mom died, you still had me to take care of. You were able to drop the part time job at least. That was when you met doofus. He stuck around for nearly a year before he asked you to marry him."

At that point, Charle decided to interrupt. "Doofus? Was that the man that said we were engaged?"

Brianna had to cover her mouth to stifle her laugh, but it didn't help much. She finally removed her hand and her laughter was still in her voice. "His name is Lance McGill. I never liked him, and he proved me right."

Charle gave her a curious look. "You said he left me? But he was the one that asked me to marry him? What happened?"

Brianna glared at her but sighed and started talking again. "Of course, you would want to know about him too. Well, I can tell you he isn't worth it."

Charle gave her another stern look and the girl shrugged while rolling her eyes. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

When Charle gestured her impatience, the girl sighed and finally continued. "You guys were engaged for about six months. He knew you weren't Christian when you got together, but for some reason, after you guys got engaged, he started pressuring you to convert for him. When you refused to, he gave you an ultimatum. He said you could go to church with him, or you weren't meant to be together. You were so pissed. I can still remember your voice when you told him that love didn't work that way and told him to find someone he wanted, instead of trying to change you to fit his mold."

Charle sat back in shock. That had been the last thing she had expected to hear. She had no idea what a Christian was, but it was obviously important. She figured it was something she could research on her own. Just getting the girl to tell her that much was a trial. She didn't want to push her luck. She put her hand on the girl's arm. "Thank you for telling me that much. That isn't the end though, is it?"

Brianna surprised her when she grabbed her into a strangling hold. It was several minutes before the girl let go and she gave her a nod. Charle noted there were tears in her eyes again though.

"When he left you, you were pretty tore up. It didn't take you long to decide that change was what you needed. You talked to me and we agreed to sell the house. Luckily, it didn't take much to put it up and we sold it fast. We split the money and you decided to move here. It's only two hours from where we were, but there are so many people here that you are just one of many. You don't have to worry about the gossip and other bullshit that comes with living in a small town."

Brianna took her hand and gave it a squeeze before she continued. "Honestly, I thought that you were finally moving on. You got the job as a secretary, but you were saving to start night classes. You told me you always wanted to run a business and you planned on going after it, even if it took you years."

The girl's face became a disgusted grimace at that. "It was about a month ago that doofus started showing up at your job. I have no idea how he found out where you worked, but you were livid. You had security make him leave, but he's persistent. I hope that you don't have to keep dealing with him anymore. A new slate and all that."

Charle squeezed the girl's hand back before she stood. "Thank you. You've given me a lot to think about. I'll let you know tonight if I decide to go back to work. I'll take your suggestions into consideration."

Brianna looked like she wanted to cry at that, but Charle was too preoccupied to notice. She went to the bedroom that the girl had said was hers and shut the door behind her. She had plenty to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Cheryl had been back to work for three days and was still just as lost as she was when she was let out of the infirmary. Not as far as the job was concerned. No, paperwork, learning the proprietary programs, and the unique filing system was easy to get down. That she already had nearly figured out. The computer being the hardest part since it was a completely different interface.

Most of her problems came from learning to deal with the people she worked with and their expectations. The majority of the Soldiers fell into one of two categories. They either treated her with respect, or at least professionalism. And then there were those that honestly seemed to believe she was nothing more than a pretty face to keep them occupied while she fetched the General's coffee. Thank god none of the three in command actually saw her that way.

Genesis was the closest one to acting like it, but even he did not question her abilities. He did seem to be flirting, sometimes, but she had to assume he was like that with every female. He did seem to be the type.

The one thing that kept her from having to pull out her hair for half the day was one Soldier Second Class Zachary Fair. They had met after Genesis showed her around the floor and to her office, which was only down two from Sephiroth's. The other two were on either side of him as well, so she was always close at hand.

As for Zack, he had been on his way to see Angeal for training that first evening and literally almost ran into Cheryl as she was leaving for the day. She had been so shocked when he just missed barrelling into her that she nearly fell over backward. It was only his quick reflexes that caught her. Literally. Once he steadied her, he apologized profusely. She couldn't help but be charmed by his enthusiasm. She tried to tell him it was no problem since she wasn't hit, but he refused to let it go. That was how she found herself getting ready for a night out later that same week.

Since it was Friday, and Zack didn't have any missions, he had convinced Cheryl to go out with him and some of his friends. He said he was buying. She had been hesitant since he was quite a bit younger, but when he assured her it was only to repay her for almost running her over, she relented. Plus, it couldn't hurt to get to know more of the people around her. It wasn't like she was going to be able to figure anything out if she stayed a recluse.

Cheryl grinned when there was a knock at 18:20. Zack had insisted on coming to get her, even though he didn't have a vehicle. He just didn't want her to walk through the city alone. At least he was the type to be early instead of late. She grabbed a small purse she had found and the key to the apartment before she opened the door with a grin.

Zack's exuberance was going at full tilt when he saw her. "Wow! You look awesome! I'm glad you agreed to come. Some of the guys have wanted to talk to you, but are too afraid. Plus, this means you'll get to meet people from outside the department. Maybe it'll help with your memories!"

Cheryl felt her grin slip a little at the reminder, but she shook off her trepidation. None of them had to know that she couldn't get back what wasn't hers, to begin with. There was no point in starting the evening off on the wrong foot. She just shrugged as she locked her door and threw the key in the bag. "You never know. Even if it doesn't, at least I know I won't be bored."

Zack's grin widened as he threw an arm around her shoulder. "You bet! That's one thing I can guarantee."

Cheryl managed to slip out of his hold without making it obvious as she turned to walk backward down the street. She knew he didn't mean anything by it, but it still felt weird. She gave him another grin. "So, who else is supposed to be there?"

Thankfully, he didn't seem bothered when she pulled away. "Well, a couple of the other Seconds who're my friends, Luxiere and Kunsel. Plus, I invited one of my Turk buddies. Reno's his name. His partner might come too. I don't know." He paused and tapped his chin before his eyes lit up. "That's right, Kunsel said he's going to bring his girlfriend too, so you don't feel like the odd one out."

Cheryl had to fight to keep her smile. She knew she shouldn't have been shocked, but she knew all of those names. This was going to be an interesting evening, to say the least. Especially if Reno was going to be there. She wondered if he would be as obnoxious as he was portrayed. Oh well, nothing could be done about it unless she wanted to just turn and go home. As she watched Zack describe his friends, she knew she wasn't going to. She needed to learn to live in this world, after all. She tried to count the upsides. The main one being she could finally see what was under those damned helmets.

It took them a little more than a half-hour to make their way to the tiny club in the next sector over. Cheryl was glad to see there wasn't a line outside. She was even more pleased when they went in, and she saw tables instead of a dance floor. Though, she found out there was one through another door. Apparently, the part she could see was just the bar.

She tried not to be apprehensive as they made their way to one of the larger tables in the back. She had to fight back an embarrassed grin when the two Soldiers stood at their approach. Zack introduced them all, except for the other woman. Kunsel was kind enough to give her name, Mary.

It wasn't long until they were all settled, and Cheryl was trying not to be obvious about the way she was looking around. She had not been as shocked as she should have been at the way the other two Soldiers looked. Neither of them was as unearthly beautiful as Sephiroth and Genesis, but they were still extremely easy on the eyes. She got lost in thoughts of whether it was a prerequisite for Soldier or just the mako.

Either way, her attention snagged on Reno when he gave her a smirk. "Like what ya see? I'm shocked as I figured you'd be used to it by now. I mean, it isn't just anyone that gets to peep at the Firsts all day every day, yo."

Despite her willing it not to happen, Cheryl felt her cheeks heat. She still managed to smirk back at him. "That isn't it at all. I was just contemplating what it takes to get into Soldier. I'm beginning to wonder if there might be a Shinra wide requirement that has to do with the way a person looks."

Reno's eyes flashed as he leaned forward a bit. "Might be. You got in after all, and look at you."

Cheryl hadn't thought about how her words would sound, and she definitely wasn't expecting his response. It didn't take a genius to realize the Turk was flirting. Maybe he was just like that. Still, she broke eye contact and turned to the other woman, ignoring the redhead's chuckle. "So, do you work for Shinra as well?"

Mary gave her a soft smile. "Yeah. I work in the archives, filing paperwork, and all that."

After her question, the conversation turned to the rest of them getting to know one another. There were a few sympathetic responses when Zack told the rest of them that Cheryl couldn't remember anything. She wasn't thrilled that he did, but when she slipped a few times on things that should have been common knowledge, she was glad to have the excuse to fall back on.

By the end of the evening, Cheryl was glad to find that she had a great time. The group, as a whole, was funny and outgoing. Even Reno's nearly obnoxious flirting was tolerable after she had a few drinks. She even started flirting back. Part of her mind knew it was not the smartest thing to do, but she was past caring at the moment.

It was late when they finally all said goodbye, and Zack offered to walk her back again. She was more than grateful for the assistance, as she wasn't thrilled at the idea of heading back alone. She was less happy when Reno offered to tag along but didn't put up much of a fight. She was finally starting to get tired, and her bed was calling her name. She could put up with the redhead for that long.

She gave them both a grin and a wave as she let herself into the apartment. She thought about taking a shower, but it barely flitted through. The next day was the weekend, she could take one in the morning. It wasn't like she had other obligations. That thought caused another smile as she stripped down and fell into bed.

* * *

Charle had decided to go back to work after all. Despite Brianna's objections. She just needed something to do to keep her mind off the impossibility of the situation she was in. When she called into the number she had been given, her 'boss' had been thrilled. Even when she reminded him that she still couldn't remember anything.

He told her that he had perfect confidence that she would pick things back up with no problem. He also told her to wait until Monday. There was too much going on the last two days of the week to worry about her coming back in the middle of that storm.

That was how she found herself standing in the lobby of this gigantic place and looking around with curiosity. It was not nearly as large as the Shinra building, but the fact that it was still at least a third of that size and one of the smaller buildings around, had her wondering how she was going to fit into this new world of steel and concrete. At least she had noted during her walk that there were plenty of plants throughout the city, even with the expanded skyline.

Despite her trepidation, she finally approached the receptionist. The girl behind the desk practically grinned when she looked up and saw who it was. Charle was shocked when the other woman jumped up and came around the counter to wrap her in a tight hug. "I'm so glad to see you back! Dante has been beside himself, worrying about how he was going to survive without you!"

Charle managed to extricate herself and gave the other woman a tentative smile. "I apologize. I don't want to sound rude, but I don't know you."

The other girl looked crestfallen, but only for a moment. She perked up quickly and shook her head. "I had hoped the rumors had been exaggerated, but that's okay. You may not remember me now, but I'm sure it won't take long for our friendship to pick back up!"

Charle felt her lips turn up in a smile to match the other woman's despite her initial discomfort. Part of it was the girl's enthusiasm. However, it was also nice to hear that this woman wasn't expecting her to remember and yet still confident they would be friends again. It gave her hope. "I'm sure you're right."

The receptionist's grin nearly split her face. "Great! If you want, we can make plans to go out this weekend. I can show you all the places we used to go, and even if you don't remember, you'll have the chance to fall in love with them all over again!"

The girl paused and tapped her chin. "You know, I'm almost jealous. That would be a neat way to rekindle a person's love of life."

Charle wasn't sure what to say to that, but before she could, the girl nearly jumped. "Oh! What am I keeping you here for! Dante is probably waiting! You can take the elevator to the 20th floor, and Marie will show you to his office."

Charle gave her a nod in thanks before she turned to the bank of elevators on the far wall. She stopped before she took more than a couple of steps. "I never even asked your name."

The girl grinned at her again. "It's Abigail. You used to just call me Abby."

Charle nodded. "Well, Abby, I look forward to making plans with you later."

Abby just grinned and waved as Charle walked off. She was glad to note that her apprehension was not nearly as overwhelming as it had been. At least she knew not everyone in this place was as cold as she feared they would be. Perhaps this was going to be better than she thought.

When she got off on the 20th floor, she looked around for a moment until she spotted what appeared to be another receptionist's desk. She walked over, and the girl looked up. As soon as their eyes met, the girl behind the counter frowned slightly. "I heard you were supposed to be back."

There was a hint of malice in the other woman's voice, but Charle ignored it. It wasn't the first time she had heard it, and she doubted it would be the last. "I was told you could point me to Dante's office."

The other woman raised a brow. "I had heard you lost your mind, but I didn't believe it. Why the hell did they let you come back if you're just going to be useless?"

Charle gave the other woman an evaluating look. This was more than subtle hostility. Still, she needed to be professional. Before she could say what was on her mind, a male voice interrupted them both. "Oh, Cheryl! Thank god you're back! I have been going out of my mind trying to keep up with the filing system you put in place. Don't worry. I will never question your methods again, I swear!"

Charle turned to see a man heading her way with open arms. If she hadn't already been accustomed to Commander Rhapsodos, she might have looked at him strangely. He was in a burgundy suit with black accents. The color notwithstanding, the fit was perfect. It was only offset by his highly styled hair and the gushing expression.

She stiffened as he wrapped her in a tight hug. She was thankful that it didn't last long before he stepped back and looked her over. He frowned slightly at the look she was giving him, but his voice was only concerned. "Still haven't gotten those pesky memories back, I see."

Charle nodded mutely. He let out a sigh but still tucked her arm through his as he started to pull her back the direction he had come from. His voice almost instantly drowning out the irritated huff from the woman they just left behind. He had to be the most chipper man she had ever met.

"Don't worry about the memory loss. It only took you a week after you were transferred to me to completely redesign our filing system. I have no doubt that you can pick it up again quickly. You, my dear, are efficiency incarnate. I don't know what I would have done if you decided not to come back."

Charle was still a little overwhelmed, so she only managed a nod when he looked over at her. He frowned once again as he led her into a sizable office with several desks. He pointed to the one on the right. "That's all yours. I'll be right over here to answer any questions you have."

He then paused as she went to look at the computer. It was sleek and a little unfamiliar, but she was sure she could figure it out. She was a whiz with the ones back home. She was pulled from her inspection when Dante spoke again. "I know this may be strange for you since you can't remember, but we're a team here. You really did make our department one of the most efficient in the company. Don't let it bother you if it takes some time to get back on your feet. You had my back when we were drowning here. I'll make sure to return the favor, okay?"

Charle finally relaxed enough to smile. The man was a little overwhelming at first, but she could see the sincerity shining from his eyes. She gave him a nod. "Thanks. You have no idea what that means right now. Don't worry, though. I don't ever give less than my best."

Dante's smile was bright enough to nearly blind her. "Don't you worry. Together we will make the advertising department the shining star of this corporation! You just let me know if you have any questions. Any at all, okay?"

Charle gave him another nod as she took her seat and looked over the computer until she found the on button. After a moment, she realized the interface was very different than what she was used to, but it was intuitive enough that it was nearly an hour before she had to ask her first questions. They had to do more with what her duties were than the computer. Which she was grateful for. Had she not even been able to handle that much, they might have had more concerns.

Through the day, she got the meet the rest of the members of the team as they came in and out of the room with questions and explanations for Dante. It was after midday when she met the other occupant of the office they shared. An older woman named Helen. It was good that she seemed to offset Dante's enthusiasm with grounded actions. Still, she was just as glad to see Charle as the man had been.

It was explained that they worked together in groups to help promote teamwork and so people didn't feel as isolated. It was a new model for Charle, but by the end of the day, she found she liked it.

Most of her team was exuberant and friendly. The ones that weren't were at least tolerable. The only exception being Marie, but she had a feeling there was bad blood between the woman and her counterpart. She was in no hurry to figure out why. That was the least of her worries. For now, she needed to prove that she was worth keeping, despite her boss's reassurance.

**A/N: **Hey! I know it has been a long time, but I haven't given up on this. I only just recently realized that it has been nearly a year since my last update and I'm trying to pry my brain away from some of my other stuff long enough to at least get out an update for some of the ones that haven't been touched in a while. Hopefully, it won't be as long before the next update. I do have a full outline for this one, so once I get passed these first few chapters of getting to know people, I should be able to really get into it. I hope you all enjoy! Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Before we get into the chapter, there is one thing I want to reiterate. This is a Tseng/OC fic, no matter how it may look in the next two to three chapters. I promise. We just have to get to that point, so give me time. It won't be too long.

_**Chapter 5**_

It had been nearly a month since Cheryl had been sent to Gaia to try and make a life in another woman's body. The surreal feeling was finally starting to fade. However, it was replaced by confusion. That was caused by the things that seemed to be happening to her that she just couldn't explain.

She hadn't thought anything of it the first time. She had only suggested a restaurant for lunch. One she had never been to, but she knew exactly where it was. Zack had been thrilled, as he felt that meant her memories were returning. It wasn't until he pointed it out that she began to worry. She soon discarded the idea. Those memories were never hers, after all. She must have heard about it from one of the others. That was the only explanation.

Her confidence was shaken when a similar occurrence happened again. The second time was a lot harder to brush off. She had returned someone's greeting with their name. Everyone around was so happy, though she couldn't place the person after they started talking. Again, she brushed it off as perhaps having heard the name somewhere else before. None of that explained her strange dreams. She tried not to think about those as she worked.

As far as work went, things were going exceptionally well. She was still slower with the computer interface than she wanted to be, but the three Firsts assured her she was above par. Perhaps it was only that she had been far more familiar with computers back home. Still, she had settled into her duties with aplomb. She had even started work on transcribing the report archives into digital format.

That had taken a little convincing on her part, but once she gave her bosses projections on the possible time-savings and how much less loss of data there would be, it was next to nothing for them to provide her with a server to store everything. It was slow going, as she only worked on it in her spare time. Everything new was already going into the system. Which was something that made her superiors happy that she had insisted. Their jobs got a lot easier too.

It was late afternoon on a Friday, and Cheryl had gone to the archive room to grab a stack of files to transcribe. She was starting with the oldest ones, as they were the hardest to locate when they needed to be pulled. Only half of her mind was on what she was doing. The other half was on the prospect of going out after work. It had become a weekly thing for her to go out with Zack and the others. Even when he was gone, she still managed to meet up with her growing group of friends.

It was rarely ever the same people that were there that first time, but she wasn't too upset by that fact. She was finally beginning to feel at home as her group of friends expanded. She had never had too many friends, but that wasn't from lack of wanting them. Between taking care of her mother and sister, she hardly ever had time for frivolities. It was strange that she only had to take care of herself now. She missed her sister with a heavy ache when she thought about it, but that didn't keep her from trying to make the most of the chance she was given when she could. Staying at home and moping would pretty much make the choice a null by the end of the year.

She was pulled out of her reverie as she stepped off the ladder awkwardly and missed the last step. She let out a little screech as she felt herself falling backward. She gripped the files to her chest and clamped her eyes shut as she braced for impact. She was shocked when she was stopped by something that let out a small oof when she hit.

Cheryl opened her eyes and looked up into the smiling eyes of one Commander Genesis Rhapsodos. She felt her cheeks heat as he smirked down at her. "It is a good thing that I happened to be passing by. I would hate for you to hit your head again. It has barely had time to heal properly."

She had to clear her throat before she could manage to speak. "I apologize. I was distracted and slipped. Thank you for catching me."

He leaned a little closer as his smirk widened. "Oh, it was my pleasure."

Cheryl tried not to, but her blush spread even further. She felt her heart rate pick up, and nearly panicked when he leaned even closer. It didn't help matters that she thought he was fine enough to make her stop breathing. She tried not to let it show as she pushed away from him. "Could you please let me down, Commander."

He gave her a look as though he were considering all his options, but he finally put her on her feet and helped her steady herself. He then pointed to the files. "Busy on your project, I see."

She gave him a nod as she tried to get herself back under control. "Yes, these files won't transcribe themselves, after all."

He still had not moved from in front of her, and with the placement of the ladder, she could not get passed him. She swallowed once more and pointed to the door. "Um, I really need to get back to my office. I can't stay too late."

He shocked her when, instead of moving back, he leaned in. Cheryl leaned back until her back bumped into the shelves. Her breath caught, and she held it while he spoke. "You sound as though you have important plans tonight."

She was quick to shake her head. "No, it's not like I have a date-"

Genesis cut her off before she could finish telling him the rest. "Good. I'd hate to think that you are no longer available."

The rest of what she was going to say went out of her head at his words. Between that, and the fact that he had leaned in far enough for him to put one hand on the shelf by her head made her voice come out breathier than she had wanted. "Commander, pardon me for saying so, but it almost seems as though you are flirting."

His smirk widened until it almost looked predatory. "That would be because I am. I didn't feel as though I have been subtle. Though, honestly, I was beginning to wonder if it was reaching you at all. I'm glad to see my efforts were not in vain."

Cheryl froze with wide eyes as the hand that wasn't next to her head, moved to brush her hair back. She stumbled over her next words. "Commander, I don't want to sound rude, but I had thought you were not- I mean, you are technically one of my bosses. Surely, you know this puts me in an awkward situation."

He didn't bother stepping back as he lifted a brow. "If you are worried about your position, do not be. I have already been told that neither Angeal nor Sephiroth will take anything I have to say about you to heart. Whether it is good or bad. I will admit that I have a hard time being unbiased when I have something I want in my sights."

Cheryl was stunned. This was way more than casual flirting. It almost sounded like he wanted her. No matter how much she tried to not show it, she also knew there was no way he couldn't tell how she felt about that fact. Not with his enhancements. She was proven correct when he leaned so close they were almost touching. "If you need that clarified, you are what I have been watching."

Cheryl swallowed thickly as she tried to speak again. "I don't- I'm not sure how to respond."

He finally stood a little straighter. She took a deep breath at the space, though he still didn't move far enough for her to get passed. Instead, he smirked down once again. "The only response I need is for you to agree to have dinner with me tonight."

Her brain went on vacation at that point. It was only a few moments later that she was able to remember that she already had plans. She wondered for a brief moment if the rest of the group would understand if she called and let them know she wouldn't be there. That thought only lasted until she remembered Zack was supposed to be there, and he had been gone for the last get together. She couldn't do that to him.

Her heart was beating erratically when she finally found her voice again. "I would love to say yes, but I already have plans."

He frowned at her answer, though his voice barely showed how perturbed he was. "I thought you said you were not attached."

She was quick to shake her head. "It isn't like that. I have friends that I meet every Friday. It has become a bit of a tradition."

His smirk was back almost immediately. "Well, if that is your only objection, then we can change the date. Tomorrow would work as well."

For the first time since this encounter started, Cheryl felt something more than nervousness. She returned his smirk with one of her own as she finally nodded. "I would love to. What time?"

Genesis' eyes flashed at her positive response. His voice held thinly-veiled satisfaction. "I will pick you up at 18:00. Make sure you wear something nice."

When she gave him a nod, he took her free hand and bowed to brush his lips across her knuckles. His voice was slightly husky when he stood. "Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. I look forward to an evening together."

Cheryl's voice was frozen. She couldn't do more than give him another nod as he finally stepped back and walked away, leaving her free to get back to her office. She still wasn't sure it was a good idea, but her worries were small and easily dismissed as she thought about how much fun it could be to have even one date with the gorgeous Commander. She knew he had a reputation, but it wasn't like she had plans to fall for him. She couldn't afford that right now, but having fun wasn't prohibited.

When she finally met Zack and the others, they all noticed she couldn't stop smiling. Though she didn't dare mention why to any of them. At least not yet. Maybe she would share eventually, but not yet. For now, she was just enjoying the moment.

* * *

After her first week 'back' at work, Charle had been more than happy to go for a girl's night with Abby. It was made even better when Brianna was thrilled that she was going to do something fun just for the hell of it. Apparently, her counterpart hadn't gone out often.

The whole ordeal had been a blast, and it quickly became something the two co-workers planned at least once a week. Even if it was just for a couple of hours midweek to blow off steam. Abby was just as bubbly and outgoing as Charle had expected, which made things even more fun.

She wasn't exactly the outgoing type, though she could be if she had the right motivation. By their third trip out, her motivation was prodded even more, as a couple of the other secretaries came with them. Charle was just glad Marie was never one of them. That woman had a real chip on her shoulder toward Charle's counterpart. She eventually found out it was because they had both been going for the same job, but Marie only wound up as the receptionist. Charle understood how that might cause hard feelings, but she still avoided the other woman when she could. Hard feelings and the attitude Marie had were two different things.

Charle had just started getting used to the pattern of her new life when a twist was thrown her way. One of the latest campaigns her department had been working on ended up being a smashing success. It had only been out for a day, and already the feedback was phenomenal. Dante was so pleased with the outcome that he decided it was a great time to celebrate.

Everyone in the department was invited to a local bar and grill, where he reserved a large section for the whole night. Charle had never heard of such, but judging by everyone else's enthusiasm, it was a normal occurrence. At least when things went extremely well. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she didn't see any reason to turn the invite down. Dante even allowed people to bring a date. Since Charle wasn't even thinking of that kind of thing yet, he agreed that it was alright for her to bring her sister. Brianna had been thrilled to come as well.

It ended up being even more informal than Charle had anticipated. Everyone milled around the bar, talking to whoever they wanted to. The drinks were free up to a certain number, and a few people even enjoyed the small dance floor or the pool tables. That was something Charle had never seen, so she ended up watching a few rounds. It was several drinks later that someone finally roped her into trying it out for herself.

She laughed through most of the game, as it was much harder than it looked, and she didn't have much talent for it. That might have had something to do with her inebriated state, but she still had fun. At least until she caught sight of a few appreciative glances her way as she was leaning over the table to try and sink one the last balls. She decided then that one round was enough. She had no desire to grab the attention of any male. Not at the moment, anyway.

It wasn't until she put the cue up and started to walk away from the table that she saw another woman staring at her with a shocked expression. She wondered if perhaps this was someone that she should know. She still had just enough liquor in her system, that she decided the only way she would find out was to go talk to her. She smiled as she walked over. "You look like you recognize me. I apologize that I don't know you, but that's the case for most people these days."

The woman frowned slightly and took a step back before she spoke. "Cheryl, I apologize. I knew you had come back to work, but I didn't realize you would be here with Dante's group. You never did like coming to these things before."

Charle's felt her brow furrow. This woman was someone from work? If so, she had never seen her in the department. She was speaking again before her brain could finish processing her thoughts. "I don't think I've seen you around the office. Are you part of the advertising group, or another part of the company?"

The woman looked extremely uncomfortable at her question. It almost looked like she was getting ready to bolt, but she was stopped when Dante came up and put an arm around her shoulder. He was wearing a huge grin as he looked between the two women. "Great! Mischa, I'm glad to see you talking to Cheryl again. You know, you can't avoid her forever. Plus, you have no idea what a godsend she has been to my department. I don't ever want to let her go, let me tell you."

Both women looked away uncomfortably at his announcement. Charle now wished she hadn't come over, to begin with. If this woman had been avoiding her counterpart, there had to be a reason. She hadn't sounded upset, but Charle was in no mood to figure out what had happened. Not tonight.

She wasn't given a chance to avoid the subject, as Dante grabbed them both and led them to a table. "Why don't you both sit here with me and we can discuss how successful our next big venture will be."

Charle sat down as requested, but she could already tell this was not what the other woman wanted. She kept sending furtive glances around, as though she were looking for an excuse to bolt. Her discomfort made Charle uncomfortable as well. It was a vicious circle that meant she didn't hear half of what Dante had been saying.

Thankfully, she was given an out soon afterward. She saw Brianna step quickly away from a group of three men that looked like they had been trying to keep her talking to them. Charle frowned at the sight but didn't hesitate to stand. Her abrupt action caught the rest of the table off guard. She gave them an apologetic look, but barely spared time for an apology as she excused herself. She ignored the mutters as she walked off.

When she reached Brianna's side, one of the men had followed her. She could immediately tell the young woman was not okay with his presence either. She tried to keep her voice from having a bite as she glared at the man. "I apologize, sir, but it is time for my sister and me to leave. You have a good evening. Elsewhere."

The hard note on her last word had the man blinking at her stupidly, but she didn't give him a chance to reply. Instead, she grabbed Brianna and turned her toward the exit. Both women breathed a sigh of relief once they were outside, and no one had followed.

Her 'sister' turned to her with a grin. "Thanks. You always do seem to have a sixth sense when it comes to me being in trouble. You won't catch me complaining. At least not tonight."

Now that they were both away from their respective awkward situations, Charle was able to return the girl's grin. "Well, I don't know about that, but it looked like we both had things we needed to get away from. I'm just ready to get home."

Brianna laughed. "Okay. This time, at least let me pay the cab fare."

Charle shrugged with a chuckle. "I don't see why not if you want to. Let's go." It wasn't until they were both settled into a cab and on their way home that they shared the stories of what pushed them both out the door so early.

**A/N2:** Ok, now you see why I gave my disclaimer. Still, I promise it will be worth the wait. This story is not like any of my others at all, and won't be, so I hope you enjoy the differences! (variety is the spice of life, right?) ;) Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

It was 17:30 on Saturday night, and Cheryl was pacing in her living room. When Genesis told her to wear something nice, she wasn't sure how nice. In the end, she picked out one of the few skirts in her counterpart's closet, along with a charming blouse and a pair of pretty heels that had been hidden in the back. She topped the look off with a little extra makeup that she didn't usually bother with during the week. If that wasn't nice enough, then he would just have to deal.

Her thoughts on the clothes were only part of what had her nervous. Once she had time and space to think clearly, she was reminded of why she had been trying to keep things professional with the three First. When she had arrived and found the date, she was reassured that nothing would happen during the year she was supposed to be there. The end of the summer of the year 2000 was still a little over a year away. That meant if she didn't stay, then she wouldn't have to deal with any of it. That also meant that some of the people she had gotten to know well enough to call friends would be involved in a horror they didn't deserve.

It was a vicious circle of thought that she tried not to think about most days. Even if she did decide to stay, she still hadn't figured out a way to stop anything from happening. Foreknowledge was only half the solution. Finding a way to influence people was the lion's share, and she knew she had very little influence with the people that mattered. Or at least that had been the case. Now, she wasn't so sure. She tried not to think about anything more than one night, though. To think past that was a sure-fire way to end up disillusioned.

She was still trying to focus away from any of that and concentrate on what the night might hold when she was stopped by a knock at the door. She froze for a few seconds before she nearly jumped to answer it. As soon as her hand touched the knob, she paused and reprimanded herself. She needed to watch her reactions, or she would end up as no more than a footnote in Genesis' little black book. Not that she wanted more, or so she kept telling herself.

She finally opened the door with a smile and had to forcibly stop herself from drooling at the sight of the Commander in a tailored black suit and a red tie. She tried not to grin as he held out a hand. "Are you ready for a wonderful night?"

No matter how much she tried not to, her voice was still a bit breathy. "Let me grab my purse."

He leaned against the doorway and watched as she rushed to grab her bag from the couch. As soon as she locked the door, he took her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles. "You look lovely."

Her return smile was just shy of a grin. "As do you, but I am quite sure you don't need me to tell you that."

He chuckled as he tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and led her down to the waiting cab. His tone was just shy of teasing. "Be that as it may, it is still nice to hear. Though lovely is not the word I would have chosen."

Despite how nervous she still was, Cheryl could not stop herself from a slight eye roll before she also adopted a teasing tone. "Are you sure?"

By that time, they had reached the cab. Genesis opened the door for her, but before he closed it again, he leaned over and caught her attention. "I am sure there are worse things to be called, but why don't we see if there is something else you would be willing to call me by the end of the night?"

Cheryl felt her mouth suddenly go dry. There was no mistaking his meaning with the hungry look in his eyes. Before she could try to formulate a response, he smirked and closed the door. By the time he climbed into the other side to sit next to her, she had somehow managed to at least regain enough composure to not make a fool of herself.

The conversation was quiet and, thankfully, reserved for the trip. When they arrived at the restaurant, Cheryl was shocked when the cab pulled around to the side. She waited until Genesis came around and opened her door again before she raised a brow and pointed to the unassuming entrance.

He tucked her hand into his arm once again before he explained while he knocked. "I felt a bit more privacy would be warranted for this evening. This entrance is exclusively for their best clientele."

Cheryl's cheeks heated slightly as the implications of what that meant hit her, but she wasn't given a chance to respond. A maître d' welcomed them in with a smile and a slight bow. It was not long before they were seated in a comfortable booth that worked to cut down most of the external sound. She realized as she looked around that he hadn't been kidding when he said the place catered to those that wanted their privacy. Plus, it had to be the most opulent restaurant she had ever been in.

Thankfully, Genesis distracted her from her oncoming nerves as soon as their orders were placed. Usually, she might have gotten upset that he had ordered for her, but given the location, she figured he might have a better idea of what was good. When the waiter walked off, it was not long at all before he had her pulled into a quiet conversation.

The rest of the night passed by more quickly than Cheryl realized. It was already late when Genesis motioned to the exit with an exaggerated sigh. "As much as I have enjoyed our time tonight, I am afraid I must get up early. I do apologize, as I would have liked for it to continue."

Cheryl smiled as she shook her head. "Don't apologize. I understand. Besides, I have had fun. Thank you."

He gave her a charming smile as he helped her to her feet and then led her back to the entrance they had used to come in. She was shocked when they stepped out, and there was a cab waiting for them. She was even more surprised to see it was the same driver. Her question was out before she could think better of it. "Has he been here the whole time?"

Genesis noted the slightly horrified tone in her question and shook his head with a smirk. "Of course not. However, I did pay him to be back here about twenty minutes ago. It would have been rude of me not to have transportation available."

Cheryl was blown away by how thorough the man was. Not that she should have been shocked. When it was something that mattered to him, she had already seen he had an eye for details. She couldn't figure out how to respond, so she settled for a nod as he helped her back into the cab.

The ride back was relatively quiet, but Cheryl was still glad when Genesis offered to walk her back to her apartment. Not that she didn't feel safe as she walked there every day. When they got to her door, she paused as she pulled her keys out. It suddenly felt like her heart was beating too fast, and she couldn't get enough breath as she faced him with a soft smile. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. Just like you said it would be."

His smirk softened as he stepped closer. When he reached out and brushed her hair off her face, it caused her breath to hitch. She nearly lost it entirely when his palm cupped her cheek. "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess."

Cheryl's breath did get locked in her lungs when he then leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. All thought fled as she leaned into the kiss, and her hands found their way to his chest. Mostly to keep from falling over as he expertly took advantage of her acceptance. It was several moments later when he finally leaned back enough to look down into her dazed eyes with a smirk.

"Perhaps we can do this again soon."

She gave him a nod as he stepped back. Part of her still felt like this had to have been a dream. That was all she could think as he continued to stand there. She didn't even realize he was waiting for a response until he chuckled. "I believe it would be good if you went in. I would rather know I have delivered you safely home."

She nearly jumped and felt her face flush as she realized she had been staring. Somehow, she managed to keep her voice even, though she did look away. "Of course. Thank you again."

She paused with her key in the door and finally turned back to face him. "I would love to do this again."

His smirk was still firmly in place as he put his hand to his chest. "Even if the morrow of barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." He waited until she had the door open before he gave her a wink. "Until next time."

As soon as Cheryl had the door closed, she leaned against it with a sigh. She hadn't known what to expect out of this new life, but so far, it was proving to be worthwhile. She never lost her grin as she finally pushed away from the door and went to prepare for bed.

* * *

When Charle came into work the day after the celebration, she was shocked that Dante did not grin like he usually would have when she walked in. That wasn't enough to get her too worried, though his first words did make her pause. "Good, you're here early. I wanted to check and see if everything was alright? You left abruptly last night, and I was worried."

Charle gave him a chagrined look. "I apologize for that. You may not have seen it, but a couple of guys were harassing my sister. Once I got rid of them, we both decided it was time to leave. No harm was done, though, so don't worry."

His brow furrowed slightly, but when she smiled, he relented. "Alright, if that was all it was, I understand." Charle was grateful for his concern but was glad that he let it drop as they both got to work.

It was about a half-hour later that Dante spoke up once again and caught her attention. "Ah, Cheryl, would you be a dear and do me a favor?"

Charle chuckled at his typical antics as she looked over. Her voice was light and teasing as she responded. "You do remember that you are technically my boss. It isn't exactly a favor if it's part of my job duties."

He pursed his lips at her teasing, though she could tell he wasn't upset. Instead of replying, he held up a folder. "These are the initial suggestions for our newest campaign. I need you to run them upstairs so we can get approval to start. Make sure you don't leave them with the secretary, as I would like to know as soon as possible. I'll give them a call to make sure the COO is available."

Charle gave him a nod as she took the folder. She had not yet been to the upper offices, but she was familiar enough with the building that she didn't think it would be a chore. Plus, she knew which floor held the executive rooms.

When she stepped off the elevator, she looked to the plaque next to the doors and was easily able to locate the room number she was looking for. It was only a few moments later that she was standing in front of the desk outside the office. She smiled at the young man there before she spoke. "I believe Mr. Romano called ahead so you would expect me? I am here with the latest projections from the advertising department."

The young man returned her smile, though his was reserved. "Of course. Ms. Randolph is expecting you. Go on in."

Charle gave him a nod before she entered the door behind him. She noticed the office wasn't too large, but she froze when the woman behind the desk looked up. They both stared in shock for a few seconds before the woman stood and gestured to one of the chairs. "Pardon me. I thought that Dante would be the one to deliver the projections. Please have a seat."

Charle took the offered seat and tried not to look uncomfortable as she handed the folder over. Even though she was unsure of what was going on, she could not keep her silence. "Pardon me, but you are the woman I met last night, right? The one Dante called Mischa?"

She barely caught the woman's grimace before she nodded. "Yes, that was me. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, I was just shocked to see you."

Charle shook her head and tried not to frown. Despite now knowing this woman was the COO, she still could not leave it alone. "Not at all. I left because of my sister. Though, I did feel like I was the one making you uncomfortable. If that is the case, I will apologize. I don't remember why that might have been, so I can only hope to start fresh."

The woman had opened the folder as soon as it was handed to her. Though, when Charle spoke, she looked up with a wry smile. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. I had heard that you lost your memories, but it was hard to believe until I saw it. Still, I suppose we can't keep going like this."

There was a significant pause before Mischa nodded firmly and smiled. "I know this may not be the smartest thing for me to do, but I would rather be upfront with you now than have you remember later and believe I was trying to hide anything."

Charle felt a slight bit of apprehension at the ominous words but was reassured somewhat when the woman didn't lose her smile. Even if it did look strained. At her nod, Mischa turned slightly and continued. "I am not sure how much you have been told, but perhaps it would help you understand if I explained all I know."

"From what I understand, you were initially hired for the second front desk position. However, right after you started, Dante lost his assistant. Out of all the recent resumés we had received, yours fit the profile we were looking for. We posted the secretary position again and moved you into the assistant position."

She paused again and caught Charle's eye. "Please understand that I had never met you. All of those things are handled by HR. Since that is the case, I didn't realize you were one of our employees when I met you at one of Dante's celebrations."

Charle was beginning to have an idea of what might have happened and wasn't quite sure what to think. Still, she didn't interrupt. "I had assumed you were there with one of the others or just a random person that had come into the bar."

Mischa looked away again, and Charle could tell she was uncomfortable. She was amazed when the woman looked back and continued anyway. "I give you my word that it was never my intention to put one of our employees in an awkward position. Had I known, I would not have asked you out, I swear."

Charle was floored. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to any of that, but she could tell that the woman was sincere. Finally, she swallowed and shook her head. "Please, like I said, I can't remember any of that. Even if I could, I can tell that you do not want to make my job difficult. Would it be alright if we started over as though it never happened?"

Mischa gave her a startled look, but it was only a moment later that she grinned. "If you are alright with it, of course." She then gestured back down to the folder. "How much of this are you familiar with? If I have questions, can you answer, or should a refer them to Dante later?"

Charle returned the smile. "I am familiar enough that I should be able to answer questions about the financial impact, the number of designs, and any streamlining necessary. The only thing I cannot speak to would be the artistic aspects. That is far from my forte."

Mischa nodded before she turned her attention to the folder in her hand. It was not long before she had several of the sheets pulled out and was pointing to different aspects. True to her word, Charle was able to answer most of the woman's questions. Any that she could not, she wrote down for later reference and gave a promise that she would pass the information to Dante when she returned.

It was more than an hour later that the conversation concluded, and Charle stood to return to her office. She left the folder with Mischa for further perusal, if necessary. She was almost to the door when Mischa called out once more. "Ah, Cheryl, one more thing."

Charle turned back with a curious expression to see the other woman looking a bit uncomfortable. Still, she waited patiently for Mischa to continue. "I don't want to bring this up again, so this will be the last reference, but I wanted to reassure you that you will never have anything to worry about from me. All of your records are handled through HR, and Dante has the final say in anything to do with your employment, including raises, or reprimands."

Charle paused for several moments. She could tell the woman had been rattled by their first meeting. She wasn't sure how her counterpart had handled it, but she knew how she felt about it. She gave the woman a smile as she responded. "Like I said, we have the perfect opportunity to start over. Consider it forgotten."

Mischa must have finally realized that Charle meant it, as she returned the smile and gave her a nod. "Well then, please give those questions to Dante, and I'll see you around."

Charle waved as she exited. As she returned to her office, she began to wonder if Dante had set that up on purpose, especially given his attitude the night before. Even if that was the case, she couldn't bring herself to be upset. At least she had learned a little more about 'her' past and was able to make amends with a woman that she could probably come to call a friend if they worked together more often. All in all, she was not upset with the way things had turned out.

**A/N: **I have just begun to realize how little time a year really is lol. I know time can fly, but we are already a month in and things are just getting started. Still, I would like to give another reminder that Tseng and the Turks will be playing a bigger part after the next couple of chapters. I hope you are all looking forward to it. I know I am! Anywho, thanks for reading and cheers!


End file.
